


How?

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [8]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Themed, Cute?, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Trying (and failing) at wrapping presents</p><p>Summary: They guys had began by trying to wrap presents for their family so they could send them early but somehow they ended up a little.. tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So for this one I wanted to do something quick and funny rather than like the others which have had a bit of pining mixed with a pinch of angst so I wanted to lighten things up a bit. And this happened XD. Enjoy!

//x//

Sean struggled against the wrapping paper that was trapping his arms behind his back. He's not quite sure how this happened. All he really knows is that one minute he was wrapping up a little box for his mother in snowman printed wrapping paper and talking to Mark who was in the kitchen, taking a break from his wrapping to fix hot chocolate and the next he had managed to bind his hands behind his back. How the hell did he manage that? Who is able to mess up that badly?

Luckily Mark had seen it happened and was currently looking for scissors, which for some reason, they had no had on hand. Now that he really thought about it, what had they used to cut the wrapping paper? He really wished he had been paying less attention to Mark and more to what he was actually doing. Then he probably wouldn't be staring up at Mark's ceiling with his hands trapped with wrapping paper.

There were footsteps and then arms lifting him from his back and pushing him forward onto his knees. This was making things worse. The accidental bondage was enough but now he was on his hands and knees in a provocative.

"How did you even manage to do this?" Mark chuckled as he forced scissors between Sean's pale wrist and the solid bunch of wrapping paper.

He just shrugged as the scissors cut through the paper and he was able to free himself. Sean sat up rubbing at his wrists as Mark looked him over before saying, "No more wrapping by yourself. You can't be trusted."

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea guys XD


End file.
